1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro luminescence display, and more particularly to a control unit and a process capable of reducing power consumption and/or improving an outdoor, and an organic electro luminescence display including the control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been may attempts to develop various flat panel displays capable of reducing a weight and volume of a cathode ray tube, which are problematic for cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic electro luminescence display, and other devices able to illuminate variable images.
Amongst flat panel displays, the organic electro luminescence displays an image using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) which generates light by means of the recombination of electrons and holes.
Such an organic electro luminescence display has an advantage because the display has an excellent reproducibility and thickness, and therefore the use of organic electro luminescence display device has widely spread in application fields such as PDA, MP3, DSC, etc., as well as in mobile phones.
The power consumption of the organic electro luminescence display is increased however, when a bright light is emitted because the organic electro luminescence display emits light according to the change in electric current capacity, and therefore a low power consumption is necessarily required for applications in various displays.
In order to reduce a power consumption in organic electro luminescence displays in which the light emission level is varied according to the change in electric current capacity, a driving voltage of an image display device should be simply collectively reduced, but when the brightness is lowered in an undesired region of the image, a deterioration in the quality of the picture occurs.
Also, visibility of an image, displayed in a portable display device which is one of the representative application fields of the organic electro luminescence display, may be varied by the surrounding environment such as ambient illumination intensity, etc. since the portable display device is exposed to various differing environments. In particular, visibility of the image, displayed in the portable display device using solar light, may be severely reduced if the ambient illumination intensity is greatly brighter than the brightness of the image.
Therefore, an organic electro luminescence display which may improve visibility to correspond to the surrounding environment should be developed.